The Reclaimation
by imp0rtantn0tice
Summary: While America is locked in a war nobody is aware of, other cultures have their own problems. Eamon, a Celtic demigod, is locked with the task of uniting Ireland and destroying an old evil that threatens the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing this, so please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy! PS. If you find any holes in my research, please feel free to tell me.**

* * *

Cormac_ and Ciara burst through the bracken. Light flickered above them, trying to find a way though the heavy treeline. Twigs snapped beneath them, creating a terribly load racket, which would really hurt their chances of escape. She was close on their heels. Cormac could hear the sound of trees being uprooted savagely as she mercilessly pursued them. He could feel the heat that She emmited. It was such a innocent mission. Find the Western Camp and spy on the inhabitants. They knew they had the sword. It was just a matter of seeing what they're doing with it. If Crimson really had it..._

_But Cormac had bigger problems right now._

_He and Ciara were leaving from thier mission, when they found the tomb. They though She was still in Lough Derg, but they were so wrong. They should never have ventured into the cave. They had seen the Fomorii preforming a ritual, and that's when they started running. They had been running for so long now, and they're bodies were so tired, but survival instinct kicked in, and wouldn't allow rest. Dochas was just a few wiles now. Just inside the Westmeath border. They just had to escape Meath. Then they would make it. They'd survive! They were going to make it! They- Ciara tripped and fell. _

_"NO!" Cormac screamed._

_He wanted to stop to help her, but then he would die too. Such a cruel world. He cursed as their pursuer devoured his best friend. He ran faster than ever now. He had feelings for Ciara that he would never be able to profess now. He fought back tears. Why did this happen?_

_He could faintly see the lights of the camp now. it was so close. _

_But She was gaining on him._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Caren was like a mother to Eamon. Although, legally, she was. She tried as hard as she could to act like his biological mother, and she _was _very good at it, but Eamon would always know the truth. He had never met his real mother or father, but Caren had said how they were both lovely people. He had always pestered her for pictures, letters, anything that would help him to find out more about thier vague past. But Caren would always dismiss him and say, with wink, that he'd find out later in life. He waited a long time for her to tell him but she never did.

It was summer 2012 when it all happened. They had decided to go to Limerick for the holidays. Caren had said how she knew a great hotel in Limerick city. She had also boasted how her hometown was the most peaceful place in Ireland, which started the debate; which was better, Cork or Limerick. At the end of the scenic road trip, they parked their car and checked into the hotel. Their room was lovely, with modern wallpaper, a reasonably large TV and a beautiful view of the city.

Eamon, being a bit of a fitness nut, asked immediately where the nearest gym was. Caren laughed and gave him the directions.

"I'll be out in the balcony if you need me! I have to finish this book." she said.

And with that, she slumped down on the decking chair, put on her glasses and started to read. Eamon had no idea how she put up with the heat, but he just went with it.

He left the room and headed for the swivel doors. The lobby was a beautiful example of modern interior design. glass walls faced the street outside, never failing to catch the eye of passerbyers. low coffee tables made of beautiful redwood surrounded by egg chairs sat elegantly, next to the glass walls. The floor was softly carpeted with crimson. Eamon just wanted to lie there, but it would be a tad bit odd.

He pushed through the doors, did a full swivel and headed for the gym. As he ambled towards the gym, taking everything in. All the redbrick apartments, supermarkets and restaurants would be imprinted in his head, as he enjoyed his new favourite town.

But his euphoria was smashed with a growing feeling that there was something very wrong. He pondered on it. How could he suddenly smell danger? He dismissed it. It was a ridiculous thought. Was he turning into a dog?! He forced a smile and continued onto the gym.

But he couldn't shake it. There was something very, very wrong. He knew it. He didn't have anything to lose anything though. He only brought a few clothes and a disposable camera. Nothing to lose.

Then he heard the most horrific earth shattering sound he had ever heard. It was a _roar_. A huge shadow, like a low flying plane passed over him. Eamon looked up, and his life changed forever.

**So how do you like the first chapter? Please review if you like or if you think you know what'll happen next and I'll make the next chapter! I'll give you a hint, Cormac's problem is abut to get a whole lot more devastating! Again review and tell me what you think. Also, this is after "The Last Olympian", so no, the Argo 2 is not in this. ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everybody! Here's the second chapter! I hope that you'll like it. If you don't don't hesitate to tell me and I'll do what I can to please you. Just no malice! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

What Eamon saw was against all possibility. They were only in stories! Nothing of that_ size_ could sustain it's own weight! _Dragons were NOT real._

It flew just above the building, roaring horrificly. It looked as though it was searching for something. It ignored all the screaming citizens below as if they were unimportant.

Eamon ran after the monstrosity. He had to know what it want. He turned a corner and ran for the dragon. He sprinted along with it in it's shadow. Every now and again he fell behind, so had to struggle to catch up.

"Hey, what are you doing!" a man called.

" They'll shoot you!" another woman warned.

"Don't follow that gunship kid!"

That one puzzled Eamon. Were they blind! It was a _freaking Dragon! _It roared and started breathing white hot fire. Eamon had to cover his ears with the horrible sound. Everyone around him started screaming something about "mercy" and "don't shoot". It would've been funny, but he was concentrating on catching up with this damn dragon.

Then the dragon started gaining altitude. Higher and higher it soared, until, Eamon coundn't catch up.

He slowed to a stop and started panting hard. He had run a _very_ long way. In fact, he had run farther than he thought was possible he suddenly very proud of himself. But how did he do it? But he pushed all that aside and focused on the task at hand.

He could see the dragon slowly ascending into the clouds. Higher and higher it flew until the clouds parted and it flew up out of sight. Eamon cursed under his breath. He really wanted to see where it was going. He decided to go home and get his camera to see if he could find it and take a picture, and more importantly, some rest! As he hurried home, he kept his eyes on the sky on the off chance the dragon would descend into view. But as order restored itself, cars and people returned to their ordinary live, albeit a bit shaken up. Eamon was forced back onto the footpath to weave through the groups of people chatting meaninglessly about what they saw. He caught gunships, low flying planes, swarms of locusts, and probably the stupidest, a group of flying people. Odd, he thought.

The sun stung his eyes when ever he looked up, now that some of the clouds had parted. Every now and again though, a shadow passed over him. But when he looked up, there was nothing there. He was starting to feel harassed now, as if someone was watching him, as he weaved through the crowds. Just then, he heard the roar again, but farther away. The crowd around him was immediately thrown into panic again. Then he spotted the dragon. It was breathing fire at the hotel.

_CAREN!_

* * *

**Hello again! Please review if you haven't already, I need inspiration! Remember, a new chapter every Monday. (Unless your in a different time zone) :|  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry about not posting last week, but I was still getting ideas together. Hopefully this will make up for lost time. I very pleased with the few review I have, but gluttony took hold of me. MORE REVIEWS! ;D**

* * *

Smoke everywhere. Even dropping to the floor did nothing. Fire didn't matter anymore, the smoke was the real problem. Downstairs, the sounds of firemen trying to get into the building was almost completely engulfed by the roaring of fire. That bloody roaring started up again. Eamon was sick of it now. It was almost as annoying as the smoke.

As the roaring got closer, so did the sound of Caren's cries for help. Her started running now. The smoke got up his nose, and through the wet cloth he found in the kitchen. Bloody kitchen was fine. He ran and weaved through obstacles blindly, until, he bumped into something that was most definitely not a simple object.

"Hello?" asked Caren desperately, pain in her voice.

"Caren!" cried Eamon, overexcited.

"No time for sentimence! How do we get out?!" she shot.

"Follow me!"

A hand grabbed Eamon's. He was pulledd through the horrible surroundings. After what seemed like an age of running and hard of breathing, Eamon tripped and fell on a set of stairs. but he didn't need a guide now, he understood.

He shot up and up until... Freedom! Air! Sun! Ground! And then, he realised how one of his luxuries was, lets say, missing...

He grabbed the rope for dear life. Dangling was not fun. How he ended up running up a set of stair, and then hanging from a rope. Then, the roaring. It was the closest he'd ever been to the dragon. He could almost reach out and touch it, if he wasn't clinging to the rope. Heat resonated from the dragon, like a radiator escaped from area 51. The red scales seemed to change color like a flickering flame. It's head got darker the farther it went up, until it ended in a three slender slumps, like a black crown. Then it spoke. It's voice seemed to morph and change, like it was still making up it's mind about what pitch it should speak in.

"So you are my greatest enemy. I though you'd be taller. If you are my only threat, then I guess I shouldn't let you live, but you interest me. So I will give you this piece of advice. You're greatest ally will be your greatest enemy in your little civil war. Your not following are you?"

Eamon shook his head, a shocked expression frozen on his face.

"Look, long story short, be nice to crimson."

It muttered something in what sounded like Irish and then dissapeared.

"Great! More weird crap!" said Eamon.

_Be nice to Crimson... _the sentence resounded in his head.

Who is Crimson?

* * *

**Remember, review, new chapter every Monday! Same story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay for this chapter, but I had a tight schedule last week. I'll cut the crap and get to the story anyway…:P**

Eamon woke up on a hard wood floor, head propped up on a rolled up sleeping bag. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. From where he was, it looked like a… pirate ship? Behind his head stood tall barrels, casting a long shadow over his body. He was grateful for the retreat from the persistent sun. Summer seemed to be the only time the Irish sun applied itself.

He remembered dangling from the rope, talking to the dragon (well, sort of), and the burning building. He hoped Karen was okay…

He then realised that if he put 2 and 2 together, he came to the conclusion that he was on a flying clipper. He started to panic. The dragon was weird, but this…

"Sir, he's awake!" called a voice coming from a person Eamon realised to be leaning on the barrels.

On the bow of the ship, a door opened and out walked three bulky, armed to the teeth with what looked like Celtic weaponry teens, and one tall slim guy who seemed to be in command.

"Thanks John. Dismissed." Responded the slender guy.

"Now," he said, turning to Eamon "you're the fresh meat."

"I'm sorry?" said Eamon.

"Ah, where are my manors. My name is Steve. The is Con, Maverick and Piston." The leader-looking-guy apologised, gesturing to the muscleteers.

"Yeah, that's nice," yelled Eamon seriously panicking now "but could you please understand why I was suddenly whisked away from a burning building to a rope dangling from the air, given advice to from a DRAGON, and the woken up by the Celtic A-team!"

"The dragon spoke to you?" asked Steve, changing the subject.

"No, don't-"

"No you listen here! The Celtic "A-team" is trying to save this almost forsaken country from Crimson, Scopes, and the fomorii and you are raging like a 2 year old! Now what the _hell _did Caoranach say?!"

If Eamon wasn't too weak to stop leaning against the barrels, he would have taken a few steps back.

"Crimson? That's what the dragon had said. It said, and I quote; "_Just be nice to Crimson!_""

"That quite interesting actually…," Steve said slowly, taking a step closer "because the instruction would imply you and Crimson have peaceful contact…"

"But the fact still remains," pitched in Con "why would Caoranach talk to one of us?"

"You still haven't answered my question though." Eamon said, returning to hostility.

"Sorry, come with me and I'll explain." Said Steve.

And so, as Eamon followed Steve to the spare cabin in the hull, Steve explain everything. When he was done, Eamon simply stood shocked. For all these years, and nobody knew…


End file.
